Fire and Ice
by DazzleKitty
Summary: Based off the GBA game Ham Ham Heartbreak. It is a Spat/Harmony romance. Very first fic, be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome, though.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Hey there, folks. This is my very first story posted on fanfiction.net. It is based on the GBA game Hamtaro: Ham Ham Hearbreak. I suggest you would have at least played or beat the game before you read this. Please, no flaming. Constructive criticism is very welcome. I would like to know what I can improve in, and what my strong points are. The pairing in this story is Spat/Harmony. Most of it will be from Spat's view (though the fic itself in not first person). If you don't like the couple, then don't flame me. I am not forcing you to read this, you know.  
  
I really don't have planned where I want the story to go. I am making most of it up as I go. The story could turn out to be very short, or fairly long. Hope that's ok.  
  
So, I hope you enjoy it. I sure had fun writing what I have down so far. The more you review, the more I am encouraged to keep the story going. Have fun!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark clouds formed over Sunny Peak as the air temperature dropped to a much cooler degree. The wind picked up and blew through the meadows, causing the grass and trees to sway and dance. Hamsters scurried about in a rush to get home before the storm hits. That is, all but one. Sitting on a tree stump, oblivious to anything going on around him, was Spat.  
  
He was deep in thought about his recent defeat. Oh, how much he hated that Hamtaro! And Bijou too! Constantly blowing all his plans, and even running him out of his hideout. The place was so full of reporters it was sickening. He had overhead several other hamsters talking about how some wealthy guy hamster may turn it into a fancy hotel.  
  
He still wore that silly costume too. The one Harmony wore just was too sickening and loveydovey for him.  
  
Spat sighed to himself and continued to think, totally unaware of the constantly darkening clouds forming above him. He was not always the mean, cold hearted hamster he is today. He actually used to crave the one thing he hated most. Love.  
  
It was everyone else's fault, or so he thought. He was not the one who had a problem with them- it was they who had a problem with him!  
  
It seemed he was rejected everywhere he went. His family and 'friends' rejected him.....everyone did!  
  
He was born of two wild hamsters that made there home in a large junkyard. His parents were neglectful and abusive to him. From day one, they seemed to hate him and not care what happened to him. His mom calls him an "accident on legs". When she found out she was pregnant with him, she thought her world was over. When he was born, she was even more unhappy. It was one thing to be pregnant by 'accident', but having a not-so-cute baby was another. Spat did not have the dark, innocent, sparkling eyes most little baby hams did. His eyes were small and beady. She scowled with disgust over him. His dad was ashamed to say that Spat was his son, and stated that he was not the father and that his mom was cheating on him in their relationship, if you could call it that. His parents were not even technically married. His mom just invited his dad to come "sleep over" once in a while. Like they were ashamed he was their son, he was ashamed they were his parents.  
  
His mother often neglected feeding him. And his dad beat him a lot. He would often take out his anger on him. No matter how much Spat screamed and cried, his dad would just hit harder and harder. When he asked for hugs, kisses, or affection, he was pushed away or hit. They made him their little slave. As they lay around all day, he did all the chores and food gathering.  
  
His parents did not even give him a real name, often calling him "boy" and "you". His name, Spat, came from a nickname his 'friends' gave him. He did not know how it came about.  
  
As Spat reached his early adolescent years, he started to like girl hams. He had his eye on a particular one who was called Sophie. She came from a very decent home. Her owner was a very rich girl. Sophie always got the most expensive cages, ham food, and ham toys on the market. She was always clean and smelled so nice. She had such soft, silky pink fur that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Spat felt so inferior to her. He was from the slums while she lived the life of luxery. Each day he would try to impress her by picking her the most beautiful flowers he could find to make her a bouquet. He even saved up his sunflower seeds to buy her gifts. Though she was a little on the snobby side, he still liked her just the same.  
  
One day, his dream came true. The teen hams of the area were having their own prom, and Sophie asked Spat to go with her. Of course, he was excited and said yes. Little did he know it was all a dirty trick. Spat ran home and dug through the junkyard to find something to wear. He found a black spiffy looking but worn top hat and a black bowtie to go around his neck. When the time of the prom came, he went wearing the items he found as well as carrying a large bouque for Sophie.  
  
Upon his arrival to the dance, he made a horrible discovery. Sophie was with another male ham. She looked across the room at him.  
  
"Oh," she said with a smirk. "I see you came. Did you really think I would go to the prom with someone like you? Haha, I don't think so. Look at you! You come from the trash, literally. And, you are clumsy and all out ugly!" And with that, everyone in the whole prom started laughing at him. Spat did not know what to do. He ran home and cried himself to sleep that night.  
  
Spat had enough of all the mistreatings. As soon as he was old enough to fend for himself and leave his home, a year later, he got out. From then on he tried preventing everyone from having the one thing he wanted in his life. Love.  
  
A raindrop hit the unsuspecting Spat on the head. He looked up into the sky. "Stupid rain, pfffftt! Better go find shelter." he muttered to himself. He currently had no home, so he often had to sleep in caves or in tall grass. He did not dare go back with his parents. He hated them. He only visited them once a year, and each year it was the same thing- they constantly put him down and harassed him.  
  
The rain started coming down faster and faster, and Spat was having no luck finding any place to stay. " Better hurry before I get sick......" Spat whispered to himself. After aimlessly wondering around, the rain was practically coming down liked a waterfall. Poor Spat was shivering to death. He walked around in the cold rain, unil he come to a cave at the top of a hill.  
  
He lay his shivering, wet body on the cool cave floor. "Ugh, don't......feel....so...good.........pffftt....." he grimaced, and then passed out on the cave floor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I know it may not be good. Please note that I made up the whole background of Spat's life, and this is not confirmed news anywhere. Just thought I would tell you that. I will try to keep the characters with their personality the best I can and will try not to be OOC. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Harmony peeked out the door the the clubhouse. She impatienty waited for the rain to stop so she could go for a walk. She sighed and shut the door. Didn't look like it was going to let up soon. She had been staying at the clubhouse for a couple of weeks now. She had taken a liking to all the Ham Hams and was becoming really good friends with them too. Boss seemed to have an eye on her, since his crush Bijou has recently confessed her love for Hamtaro and they became a couple. Sadly for Boss, Harmony really wasn't interested in him.  
  
She, Boss, and Snoozer were the only ones in the clubhouse on that rainy day. All the other Ham Hams went home so they would not get caught up in the storm. Harmony silently walked over to the large round table in the middle of a clubhouse and sat down with a long sigh. She hated rainy days. They depressed her and made her feel lonely. The clubhouse seemed to empty despite the fact that Boss was there too, silently standing in the corner, doing nothing. Snoozer was, of course, asleep in the middle of the table. The clubhouse was so quiet except for the sounds of the rain pitter- pattering outside and Snoozer's soft snores. Harmony glanced up at him from her seat.  
  
"I wonder why he always sleeps so much, tee hee..." she said, breaking the silence of the room.  
  
Boss looked at her from his corner. "I don't know......he must be dreaming about something good if he never wants to wake up."  
  
Harmony silently nodded her head in agreement. They stood in silence for a few more minutes. All this steadfastness was making her sleepy. "Hm..." she thought to herself. "The rain seems to have let up, it is not as loud anymore." She got up from her seat and peeked outside. The sun was trying to fight its way through the dark clouds, hinting that the rain was to soon let up.  
  
She closed the door and went back inside. Finally, the rain was going to stop soon. Then, the sound of the rain outside stopped altogether.  
  
"I am going for a little walk at Sunny Peak. I need some fresh air. I will be back later, Boss!" she said, and with that, ran out the door before Boss could even respond. She did not want him to ask if she wanted him to accompany her, because she knew all he would to is try to impress her the whole time anyways.  
  
She carefully walked on the wet, soft, slippery ground. It was all muddy from the rain. The air still smelled of the fresh spring rain.  
  
"Ahh, the fresh air feels so nice, tee hee!" she sang to herself. She hated being all cooped up inthat clubhouse all day. She skipped though the fields over Sunny Peak, enjoying herself without a care in the world. She ran into Seedric on her way up the peak which Sunny Peak was so famous for.  
  
"Hey there," Harmony said cheerily with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Hello, Harmony" Seedric replied with a smile. "How are you today?"  
  
"I am doing great now that the rain has stopped, tee hee! I am heading up the mountain for a walk. I may look for a few stones I can rubrub when I get back."  
  
"Sounds like fun. If you find any acorns, be sure to let me know, and maybe we can trade!" Seedric replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure thing!" Harmony said goodbye to Seedric and continued her way up the hill. She walked into the large pinecone-shapped cave. She carelessy skipped her way inside but tripped over a large.....thing in the entrance and fell on her face.  
  
"Ugh........err....." the thing grumbled in response.  
  
"Ah, what is that, a monster- wha?" She looked down, and to her surprise on the cave floor lay Spat himself. He seemed to be shivering, and he was huddled in a tight ball and appeared to be alseep of unconscious. How did her get here? What was he trying to pull now?  
  
Harmony gasped and took a closer look at him. She realized he was out cold and could do no harm for now. She kneeled down to get an even better look at him. His face was flushed, he was shivering like crazy, his fur was matted and wet, and he was whimpering quietly in his sleep. He looked like he was buring up with a fever. She looked at him with a mix of sympathy and disgust. She knew she should help him, but did her really deserve to be helped after all of the trouble he caused? She took another long look at him. As always, the soft side of her won. She tried to wake him up.  
  
"Spat? Spat?" she whispered she gently shook him.  
  
Spat opened his eyes up a little. "H-harmony?" he coughed. "I.....am.....so....cold." He passed out again. Harmony gasped. She knew she would not be able to carry him. She decided she needed to get help for him NOW. "I'll be back, Spat. Just hang in there," she whispered soothingly. All he did was whimper in response. She did not know if he really had heard her.  
  
Harmony ran back to the clubhouse as fast as her little ham-legs could carry her. She burst in the door with an exasperated shout. "Boss! Boss! Come, quick!"  
  
"What is it, Harmony?" Boss replied, a look of concern and worry in his eyes. Harmony then noticed that Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, and Pepper were there too.  
  
"It is Spat! He is in a cave at Sunny Peak! He is very sick and unconscious!" she cried, about ready to burst in tears. Why was she so upset for him? She never liked it when someone was sick, but her almost deserved it......almost.  
  
"What? He is? Do you think we should help him? What if it is another trick?" Hamtaro questioned.  
  
"I think vat we should help him.......we can't just leave him there." Bijou said, concern in her voice. "Vat do you think, Boss?"  
  
Boss nodded his head. "I guess we should help him. But we need to keep an eye on him to make sure is doesn't do any funny business. Harmony, lets go!" 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Hey folks, I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed. Reviews mean a lot to me, and you all have encouraged me to keep this story going! As a matter of fact, you have made me very happy and wired. :)  
  
I am shocked that some people are actually saying it is good. I have had teachers complement me and say I am good at writing, but I expected the reviews for my story to be...well....horrible. So I am going to thank you all again for your nice reviews. :)  
  
Anyhow, I looked back at my first couple of chapters and noticed some stupid grammar and spelling mistakes in some. Chapter 2 uploaded wrong and I did not get the last part of the chapter in or the author's note. I try my best to check and make sure there are not any mistakes, but I am not perfect. What human being is anyways? Heh.  
  
I must mention one thing. I am a very recent Hamtaro fan, only seeing seven episodes, but I have completely finished the GBA game. I have yet to see Stan and Jingle in any of the episodes. I read up on them and will try to match their personalities the best I can. I wish Hamtaro was on later in the day. I am at school during the show. I can only get the episodes by DVD, and there are not many out yet. Perhaps someone on ebay has all of the episodes on vhs? Hmmm........  
  
Well, here is shot number three. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- Chapter 3 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Harmony and Boss quickly made their way to the cave at Sunny Peak, running as fast as they could.  
  
They finally reached their destination.  
  
"Pant.....pant.......here he is........think you can carry him?" Harmony asked, out of breath from the run.  
  
"Of course!" Boss replied. He gently but quickly picked Spat up.  
  
Spat mumbled something weird in response. "Pfffhhtt.................mom...........pickles.......*snore*.......ducks... ."  
  
Boss and Harmony just sweatdropped. "Eh......I hear you can say weird things in your sleep when you are really sick." Boss said with a grin.  
  
"Funny, but we must hurry back!" Harmony responded briskly. "We need to get him warm and dry."  
  
The two of them quickly ran back to the clubhouse, Boss careful not to drop Spat. When they arrived, the rest of the Ham Ham gang were back at the clubhouse. They had all heard the news about Spat and were anxious to hear what happened. As soon as Boss and Hamony came through the door, they were bombarded with a bunch of curious Ham Hams. "Hey, watch it! We have a sick hamster here! Someone go get a blanket for him, and a towel to dry him off with!" Boss commanded.  
  
Bijou went to go get a blanket, while Pashmina went to get the towel.  
  
Boss quickly climbed up the stairs and layed Spat on one of the beds, quickly followed by Harmony and the rest of the Ham Hams.  
  
Bijou and Pashmina came up the stairs last with the blanket and towel in hand. "Vill he be ok, Boss?" Bijou asked, while looking over at Spat sympathetically. Spat was cringing and wringling around on the bed. He looked like he was having a nightmore. He started to mumble some more things.  
  
The rest of the Ham Hams started to chatter away at this odd behavior.  
  
Maxwell gently laid his hand on Spat's forhead. "He is buring up! I will go get a thermometer, and I will read up on some medecine we can give him." Maxwell quickly darted down the stairs to fetch the items. Harmony started to dry Spat's tangled fur, trying not to mess it up more that it was already. Just as she finished drying him off, Maxwell returned with the thermometer and book in hand. He gently poked the thermometer in Spat's mouth to take his temperature. When he was finished, he looked at the results. "Wow! 103 degrees Fahrenheit! We need to keep him warm. Bijou, put the blanket you got on him. I read in this book of medicine about a cure for a fever. The ingredients I need are one acorn and a few pumpkin seeds. I have everything else. Who will volunteer to go find these?"  
  
"I will!" Pashmina offered.  
  
"I will go and help you, Pashmina." Dexter offered.  
  
"No, I will go! She needs someone who can lighten her up in this situation,haha!" Howdy said with the usual laugh.  
  
"Why don't all three of you go? And Penelope too," said Harmony. She secretly wanted them all to go so she did not have to hear one of Dexter and Howdy's arguements on top of all the other pressure. "We don't need an arguement right now. The more Ham Hams we send, the faster we can find the ingredients anyways."  
  
They all nodded and agreement, and Howdy, Dexter, Pashmina, and Penelope set out to get the needed items.  
  
Spat started to mumble again and tremble some more.  
  
"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" Harmony thought to herself. She wished he would wake up. She wanted to make sure he was ok. For some reason, her concern grew for him more and more.......and she was afraid of losing him. It made no sense for her. After all, he was the evil one who caused so much trouble among the hamsters. Spat suddenly started to thrash about in his bed, even though he was still out cold. Boss and Hamtaro went over to hold him down.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop this!" Boss cried, but Spat was still unconscious. He started shouting something out that they could all make out.  
  
"Stop it, Dad! Please don't hit me again! I am sorry.....so sorry! Ahh, please, please stop. It hurts!" Spat whimpered in his sleep, then screamed again and sat up, awake and stunned. "Where am I?" he cried, confused. Persperation was pouring off of him from the nightmare. Tears were still streaming down his face, and he was still shaking a little.  
  
All the other Ham Hams just looked stunned from what just happened. Harmony ran over to the side of his bed. "We are at the Ham Ham Clubhouse. Are you ok, Spat? You seemed to have had a bad dream....."  
  
Spat looked at her confusedly. How did she get here? What just happened? How did he get here in the first place? "What happened? How did I get here? What is going on? Why do I feel so bad? Pffhhttt........."  
  
"Harmony found you lying in a cave. You were soaked and very sick, so we took care of you." Boss replied.  
  
Spat then realized his awkward situation. He was the one who caused all the trouble, and they took him in? What for? Sure, he was sick, but wouldn't they just leave him there after all he had done? He felt ashamed. He looked down and fiddled with the warm blue blanket that covered him. "Why.......why did you take me in? After all that I had done........" He looked down in shame.  
  
The Ham Hams all looked speechless. "Vell..........we felt we could not just leave you there, despite what you did." Bijou responded.  
  
"We could not just leave you out there to die. You could have gotten worse." chided Hamtaro.  
  
"You are welcome to stay here for the time being, though. When you get well, you can return to your home." Boss offered.  
  
".......Thanks.........." Spat said. He was not used to all this niceness. He did not want them to know he had no home. He just went where ever he could survive.  
  
"Hey, were're back! Haha!" Howdy said with a loud entrance, followed by Dexter,Pashmina, and Penelope.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"We got everything you needed, Maxwell!" Pashmina said as she handed the stash to Maxwell. He took them greatfully.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I will go fix up some medicine for Spat." he said as he looked in Spat's direction. "You all just pass time while I get this ready." Maxwell briskly ran down the stairs, getting ready to prepare the cure. Pashmina and the rest of the gang that went with her to get the ingredients noticed for the first time Spat was awake. Spat looked at them, then bowed his head down shyly and shamefully. They had even gotten him medicine too. They must really care about him. He looked up at Harmony as she stroked his forhead. He noticed for the first time what pretty dark eyes she had. He wished he had eyes like hers. So dark.....pretty.......innocent......  
  
"Your fever still seems to be high. You should lay down and get some sleep. We will wake you up when the medicine is ready." Harmony said soothingly as she continued to stroke his forhead. He secretly enjoyed her doing this.  
  
Harmony stood there for another moment absentmindedly, still rubbing Spat. She snapped back into reality and blushed with embarassment at the realization of what she was doing. "Hee hee, I will let you sleep for a while now."  
  
The Ham Hams went downstairs again, but Harmony paused briefly and looked back at Spat who was lying on the bed.  
  
"Spat...........if it is ok to ask, what were you dreaming about? You were screaming something about your dad...." Harmony asked.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it......" Spat replied, looking down again. "Maybe I will tell you about it some other time."  
  
Harmony nodded in understanding, and silently went downstairs.  
  
End of chapter 3. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I know the end of this chapter was not very good. I wanted to make the chapter longer, but it just didn't happen. I have no clue what to write for chapter 4. I will have to chew on it tonight.....hmm..... Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
~McKenzie 


	4. Chapter 4

A few of you suggested that I make it longer and not make things happen as fast. I will try to do as you said. I will try to make Spat 'fight' more, and be a little more stubborn.  
  
By the way, I saw Stan in an episode last night. He is HILARIOUS! He is definitely gonna be one of my favorite Ham Hams.  
  
Also, sometimes I will post updates on the reviews thing, just to let you know.  
  
On with chapter 4! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later Maxwell went upstairs to give the medicine to Spat.  
  
"Tastes.......horrible....." Spat coughed. "What is in this stuff, phhfftt?!" The medicine looked at bad as it tasted. It was dark brown and gooey.  
  
"Um......pumpkin seeds, acorns, extract from mushrooms......" Maxwell listed. "And some other things. You need it though, so take it anyway despite the fact it tastes bad."  
  
An hour later Spat was feeling much better. The medicine worked very well. "Well, Spat. I guess you can be on you way now. There is no use keeping you around." Boss said. He secretly wanted Spat to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"And no more trouble causing!" added Bijou. For some reason, this little remark sparked something in the back of Spat's head that made him furious.  
  
"Have I caused any trouble since you defeated me two weeks ago? You........you don't even understand what I have been through my whole life, phhffft!" he cried while stamping his foot.  
  
"Oh, Spat, just grow up. What could possibly make you want to go around making everyone angry at one another like you did? You have no excuse for it!" Harmony replied, both shocked and irritated at Spat's sudden outburst.  
  
Spat stood there, getting angrier each second. "I.......I.......grrr! I'll do as I want!" He expected Harmony to be shocked at him even thinking about going out and causing even more trouble. He wanted everyone to know what he had been through his whole life. He wanted them to feel his pain. He wanted them to find out what is was like to not be loved as he was.  
  
Harmony folded her arms and glared at Spat with an irritated look on her face. "That is what I thought, Spat. You always do what you want. You don't care about anyone else. All you want to do is cause trouble, even for those who have been nice to you! Look how you treat us, even though we were nice enough to help you recover when you were sick, even though you have been nothing but a pain to us! You will never change! You have always been a cold-hearted creature!" Harmony ran out of the door of the clubhouse, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her and ran off. She and Spat have been rivals for the last three years. Of course, Harmony always won, leaving Spat defeated.  
  
"I think right now is the best time for you to leave. And don't expect us to come help you again!" Boss snarled.  
  
"How could you possibly act this vay? How could you be so heartless?!" Bijou said, tears streaming down her face. The rest of the Ham Hams stood their glaring at Spat, waiting for an answer.  
  
Spat gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard, his claws penetrated his fur, giving him a few small cuts. "You don't understand......." he hissed. "And you never will, phhfft!" And with that, Spat pivoted around on his feet and marched out the door of the clubhouse, leaving the Ham Hams in shock and wonder, and a still angry too. He ran out of the tunnel that led to the entrance of the clubhouse.  
  
"Now where am I going to go?" Spat said to himself. He walked to Sunny Peak, heading towards the cave where he fainted when he got sick. He felt a little guilty for being such a jerk back at the clubhouse, but quickly shook it away. Why should he feel bad? Too bad he could think of a lot of answers why.......  
  
He passed the place where Seedric was gathering acorns. He remembered how he stole Seedric's hat, so he tried to sneak by.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guy who took my hat from me?" Uh oh, too late. Seedric noticed. Spat walked faster without replying, and then broke off into a run. "Dirty little......" Seedric mumbled to himself, and continued picking acorns.  
  
Spat finally arrived at the cave. He did not go in though, it was still too early to think about staying the night there. Spat went over to the edge of the large hill next to the cave that towered over Sunny Peak. He sat down and thought about the day's events.......  
  
He knew he was wrong about what he did, but he kept on trying to convince himself he wasn't. He tried and tried to change his ways......to be 'loving', but it never worked. He figured he would just give up and enjoy himself, torturing others and gleefully watching them as they split up. He caused lovers to break up, friends to separate, and families to hate one another, like his family hated him. He got much pleasure from doing this. He loved to see the look of horror on another's hamsters face when he told them that their lover was cheating on them. Like the look of horror on his face when his dad used to beat him repeatedly until he was just a pulp. He had always had a strong, yet passionate hatred for Harmony. He admired her for how she could always win, yet hated her for her perfection and misunderstanding of him. No one understood him. He hated keeping all of the feelings bottled up in him. Each time he saw a loving family, like the one at Funland, he was shaken up and wanted to explode. Even though the father of the family at Funland was clumsy and a little dumb, his family loved him just the same. But Spat's family? They tortured him for his imperfections. His ugliness, his clumsiness, his helplessness...... Maybe if he told someone......just maybe.......they could help him. No. Nobody could help him. They wouldn't understand.......or would they? Would they help him even though he caused so much trouble?  
  
Spat noticed the sun was setting. In a few minutes, it would be dark. He decided to sit a little longer.......  
  
He wondered where Harmony went. She helped him, and he was so ungrateful. He always was. He wish he could change it......but it was his past's fault. No.........he knew he could change. He just didn't want to. He felt too much hatred for what his family and friends did. How could they? Yet Harmony- she was so loving to him when he was sick. She was concerned, she cared, she helped him........ Yet he could not bring himself to even be an ounce grateful and even give her a thank you, but instead gave her punishment. All she did was help..... Spat hated himself so much. He figured no one could help him. No one.......  
  
The sun was quickly disappearing in the horizon. Spat decided it was time to go into the cave for the night. He was a little hungry, but there was nothing to eat. He felt as if he wasted time sitting when he could have been eating something. Oh well.  
  
He slowly entered the cave, careful not to bump into anything in the pitch- black darkness. He heard something.  
  
Spat froze. "Who's there?" he whispered. He heard another noise which sounded like a sniffle.  
  
"H-hello?" said a girl's voice. It sounded strangely familiar to Spat.  
  
"Who's there?!" Spat asked again, more demanding this time.  
  
"Spat? Is that you?"  
  
"H-harmony?!" Spat said, astounded. "What are you doing here? Are you crying?" He felt a wave of guilt inside him, which was not like him at all. He had made her cry, and he actually felt bad about it. But why? This was not like him.  
  
"N-no, I-I'm not crying. Just go away!"  
  
Spat was about to do what she said, but something stopped him. A guilty conscience in the back of his head told him not to do so. Normally he would happily leave, but not without throwing an insult or two. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the cave. He saw Harmony in the corner, her little body huddled up in a ball. He eyes were looking at him, full of tears. She reached up with a paw to wipe some of the stray tears away that were rolling down her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Spat asked. What a stupid question, he thought. He knew exactly why she was crying.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'why are you crying'? You should know exactly why," she replied with a sniffle.  
  
Spat lowered his head. Maybe he should apologize. No! He couldn't! He was supposed to destroy love, not repair it. Apologizing would not be.........like him. He sighed. Maybe he could be nice just this once. And only just this once. He strolled over to where Harmony was huddled up in the corner and plopped himself down next to her. "Harmony-" he began.  
  
"Get away from me!" she squealed, trying to scoot further away from him, burying herself deeper into the corner of the cave. " I don't want you anywhere near me! I don't have anything else to say to you! I just want you to leave me alone forever!"  
  
Spat frowned at this, and was even a little hurt. Hurt? How could he be hurt?! Normally those words would make him feel proud. He gently put a paw on her shoulder. "I-"  
  
"Don't touch me! What more could you possibly want?! You have caused so much trouble already! I don't want anymore from you......I.......I" she broke down into sobs. Spat felt horrible.......evil and horrible. He gently pulled her over to him, and she reluctantly complied and cried on his shoulder. He put an arm around her back to support her, and gently smoothed the silky white away from her face. This was not like him at all, but it felt strangely good comforting someone........a feeling he had never known before.  
  
Harmony's sobs became softer and softer until she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. Spat did not know what else to do with her except to gently lay herself down on the cold floor of the cave. He knew the rest of the Ham Hams would be worried about her. Maybe he should take her back to the clubhouse? No......they would probably think he hurt her. It wouldn't hurt for her to spend one night in the cave. He gave one last look at Harmony before he decided to lay down on the opposite side of the cave. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. What was he thinking? How could he possibly think that. He could not like her, or could he?  
  
No, he couldn't. Or could he?  
  
He dismissed the thought, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
End of chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to try my best to prolong Spat and Harmony's relationship. I will try not to make it go too fast. I have a lot of good stuff on my mind for the next chapter. I will also try to make the next chapters a LOT longer. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~McKenzie 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again ya'll for reading and reviewing. I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I am impatient. I am going to have to think long and hard for what chapter 6 will have in it. I will chew on it, lol.  
  
On with chapter 5! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Harmony was the first to wake up the following morning. "Wha..........where am I?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was in a cave....and......Spat was sleeping on the floor on the other side. Now she remembered. Spat came in the cave last night and found her crying about the previous days incident. And then he let her...........she blushed at the thought. He let her cry on his shoulder? She must have been dreaming. No, she must still be dreaming. Why would he, of all hamsters, let her cry on his shoulder? That was just not like Spat.  
  
She groggily sat up and glanced at Spat lying on the opposite end of the room. She studied him closely. He looked so peaceful. She had never seen this side of him before. Normally he always had some kinda of smirk or angry look on his face.  
  
"Hmm........maybe I should fetch us something to eat," Harmony whispered to herself. She rose from her sleeping spot and walked out of the cave. The morning air was cool and refreshing. The sun was quickly rising. She could tell it was definitely going to be a beautiful day.  
  
She marched off to find some sunflower seeds to share with Spat for breakfast.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Spat woke up with a yawn. He sat up and looked around. Where did Harmony go? He frowned to himself.  
  
"I guess she is still made at me......and still hates me........" he said sadly to himself. He didn't blame her. He acted strange last night, and it probably scared her. Funny how someone acting nice would scare someone. He figured he had been so mean, he being nice would scare the heck out of someone. He still wished she didn't run off without saying goodbye.  
  
He huddled up in the corner, sulking. She left him, just like everyone else leaves him too.  
  
******************************************************** Harmony had struck gold, and was returning with a bunch of sunflower seeds.  
  
She sang merrily to herself. Despite the previous day's chaotic events, she was very happy that morning. Maybe the goodnight's sleep did her some good. She still wondered about Spat's odd behavior. She suddenly became worried and gasped. "What if it is some sort of trick? What if he has something else planned?" Maybe not, but she would still keep a close eye on him.  
  
She arrived back at the cave and skipped inside. "Spat?!" she called out.  
  
She looked in the corner to see Spat huddled to himself, his face buried in his paws. His shoulders were heaving like he was crying. He quickly looked up at the sound of her voice. Harmony put the seeds down and walked over to Spat and gently bent down, facing him. "Spat, what are you crying about?" Her voice was full of concern. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I thought you left me......." he replied.  
  
"What?!" Harmony thought to herself. Why would he be crying over her leaving? She thought he would be more than glad that she was gone, or at least when he was acting normal he would be. But since last night he had been very different. She didn't know what to think of him now. She hoped it wasn't a trick...  
  
"No, I didn't leave you. I just went to get us breakfast." she said, softly. Spat nodded in response. Harmony got up and walked over to the pile of seeds she gathered. "Eat as much as you like, there is more than enough." Spat nodded, and came over and joined her. They quietly dined together. The silence was almost unbearable, each wondering what was on the other's mind.  
  
Harmony could take it no longer. She had to break up the silence. She asked him the one question that had been nagging her all morning. "Spat, why have you been acting so.........so strange lately?"  
  
Spat looked up at her and thought for a moment. "What's it to ya, phhfftt?" he said in an irritated voice. There he goes again! He should be nice to her, he had no reason to be mean. He soon regretted it.  
  
Harmony's face transformed into an angry scowl. "I was just wondering! Oh, Spat, will you ever change? I don't know what to think of you anymore. Yesterday you were screaming at me, then last night you were comforting me, and now this morning you are being a smart arse!" (A/N: Lol, don't you just love that word?)  
  
Spat just sat there, not sure what to say. He himself didn't know why he was transforming into a different hamster. He didn't really like it either. He vowed he would forever hate love and kindness, but now he was starting to accept it and, surprisingly, show some affection. He didn't understand why comforting Harmony the night before made him feel good. It kinda made him feel warm and fuzzy. Normally he would take triumph in one's grieving.  
  
They continued eating in silence. Every once in a while Spat would try to get a glance of Harmony while he nibbled on his sunflower seed. He never noticed how pretty she was. The pretty white fur, the dark eyes, the cute angel costume....... What was he thinking? He couldn't let this happen to him. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling coming over him, but it seemed to be stronger than he thought.  
  
Harmony noticed his constant glances and was starting to get a little uneasy. She didn't like how he was staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?"  
  
"Why do you keep on staring at me?" she asked, a look of suspicion on her face.  
  
Spat blushed. "I.........err.........umm.......nothing. I wasn't staring at you!" he lied.  
  
"Then what were you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing? Ok? Phhfft!"  
  
"Nothing, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"This argument isn't going anywhere. Just forget what I said. I had better be going, anyways. I am sure Boss and the rest of the Ham Hams will be worried about me" said Harmony. "I am going to go now, Spat. Behave now."  
  
Spat felt a rush of jealousy at the mention of the name Boss. He heard from some source that he had a big crush on Harmony. But, why would he be jealous? Why should he care if Boss liked Harmony? But what if Harmony likes Boss back?"  
  
"Of course, princess" Spat scowled.  
  
Harmony rose from her seat and walked out of the cave with a glare.  
  
Spat felt a sudden urge to stop her. What if he would never see her again? Why did he care whether he did or not? He was so confused. Maybe he should stop her? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try to talk things over with her and apologize about the argument? This was so not him.....  
  
Spat quickly jumped from his seat on the cave floor and ran out the cave door. "Harmony, wait up!" he called.  
  
Harmony was only a little bit ahead of him. The sound of someone's calling her name caused her to turn around and look for the source. Unfortunately, the source was not a good one for her. She saw Spat running to catch up to her. "Harmony......wait for me..." Spat panted as soon as he caught up.  
  
"What do you want?" she said, with a glare. "Haven't you had enough yet?"  
  
Spat looked at the ground and nervously fiddled with a blade of grass using his foot. "Well......I just wanted to.....just wanted to......um.....a- apologize.......yeah, that's it!"  
  
Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Apologize?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Fine, apology accepted. I guess I will be seeing ya!" she said, and started to walk faster. She had enough of him for one day.  
  
Spat didn't know what else to say. Surely they wouldn't allow him back in the clubhouse. He had already done too much damage there. He had nowhere to go. He wanted to spend more time with Harmony.... he didn't know why, but he actually kind of enjoyed her company, even though they were arguing. He never had any friends nor family who cared, so it was nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
He had to think of something to say before she got back to the clubhouse! If he didn't, his chances with her could be gone forever. Maybe if he told her the truth...... No, he was too ashamed of what he was becoming. He didn't understand why he was so worried about her being gone forever. In his past when he used his evil schemes, he had even tried to kill her with no second thoughts on his mind. He didn't believe Harmony would kill anyone, no matter how evil they were. She always seemed to give him a second chance, and more on top of that. She was so sweet and caring, even though he was mean to her. She helped him recover when he could have been left for dead with the fever he had. She had the heart of an angel. She even had the beauty of an angel. The soft, silky white fur, the sparkling black eyes, she soft sweet voice. And look at him, an ugly evil hamster that wanted nothing more than to destroy the very thing in life that seemed to matter the most. Love. It was so clear to him now that he was actually developing feeling of attraction toward her. He didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to feelings to go away, yet he wanted to spend his time with her.  
  
Spat knew Harmony would never fall for someone like him. He was sure of it. She was an angel, and he was the devil. He wished he were never born. It would make everyone happier. Even though Harmony helped him, he did not think that she would actually love him the way he was starting to love her. But maybe she would? Maybe she could teach him how to love like everyone in his past hadn't. Maybe if he tried.....if he stopped being to mean and stopped fighting, just maybe she would.........  
  
Spat walked faster to keep up with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I thought this was a good place to end. I think it will keep you in........suspicion. Ha! Ok, nevermind. But anyways, it may be a day or so before the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I wanted it to be longer. Oh well. Tomorrow is Friday. Perhaps I can come home, take a nap, and write a really big chapter 7.  
  
I really don't think this chapter is really good. I have a bad case of writer's block (heh). I need some motivation for the next chapter. I am sorry if you don't think this chapter is as good as the rest of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Spat picked up his pace and continued to follow Harmony.  
  
"Why are you following me, Spat?" she said in an irritated voice. She just wanted him to go away for a while. Maybe forever.  
  
"I have something I need to ask you. This is serious too........" Spat said. Harmony halted. He had to tell her he had no home. Anything that would be able to give him more time to spend with her would be good.  
  
"What is it?" she said curiously. Maybe Spat was going to tell her why he was acting to strange.  
  
"I.........don't have a home. I really hate to ask you this, but do you know anyplace I can stay?" Spat was filled with adrenalin(sp?). He was nervous about how she would respond and fidgeted with his claws, looking down to avoid meeting her face.  
  
Harmony's expression turned from shock to anger. "Is that why you were being to nice? So maybe I would welcome you with open arms into the clubhouse? Huh?"  
  
Spat was utterly astonished. He had not expected her to react this way. He had not even thought of his nice actions being thought of as a bribe. Harmony glared at him. The expression on his face was clear that Spat was shocked at what she just said, and her face softened.  
  
"Harmony, I wasn't trying to bribe you into letting me into the clubhouse. I already knew you probably wouldn't let me go there....." Spat complied.  
  
Harmony looked thoughtful for a moment. "Spat.....listen. I want to be honest with you. You have been acting really strange lately. You have not been acting like yourself. And that is, you have been......nice. And frankly, it is freaking me out a little. I don't know whether you are trying to pull a trick on me, or whether you are actually serious. I don't want to take you to the clubhouse with me.......I am scared you may cause trouble there."  
  
Spat stood there for a moment and drank in all she had said. He had not thought that his strange behavior may be scaring her. After all he had done in the past, he could not blame her. He really knew he should tell her why he was acting so different........but wouldn't that be telling her he was actually developing feelings for her? He couldn't.........he knew for a fact he would be rejected. Maybe if he told her a small lie. That he was just changing. She would not believe it, most likely. Or would she? He doubted it. He felt a strange need to be with her. He could not describe it. He did not want her to go to the clubhouse and be gone forever. He never knew if he would see her again, unless he constantly stood watch outside the clubhouse to see if she would come out.  
  
Spat looked at Harmony with a begging look on his face. "Harmony, I promise I won't do anything to cause trouble. I can understand why you would not believe me because of such an arse I was in the past. Could you please give me this one last chance? I will prove that I will not do anything to cause harm and squabbles. Please, Harmony?" Harmony was about to say no, but the begging look on Spat's face made her give in reluctantly. She had a small, nagging feeling in her head that she was doing the right thing.  
  
"Ok, I will give you one chance, and only one chance. If you cause one little tiny ounce of trouble, you will be gone in no time. But, first thing is first, I need to ask Boss for permission. Though, I am not too sure he will easily give in to your request, since you were obviously not a friendly visitor on your last stop there. I will do my best to convince him otherwise. Maybe the soft part of him will come out, and he will let you stay for a while. After all, we do have two extra beds we never use."  
  
Spat's face instantly lit up with happiness. She really wants to let him come to the clubhouse? Wow! He will get to spend time with her, and have a home. Maybe he can observe the other Ham Hams to get tips on how to love. Maybe his luck was turning for the better. "I won't disappoint you, Harmony. You can trust me, I won't do anything to start trouble, I promise! You really don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
Harmony smiled at him. She had never seen him so happy before in all the three years she had known him. Actually, she really never seen him happy. He was usually angry or sulky. There was something in his joy that made her feel fuzzy all over. She still thought she needed to keep an eye on him. She didn't totally trust him yet. Who would blame her?  
  
Harmony and Spat walked the rest of the way to the clubhouse together, occasionally making small talk. Harmony could not help but silently feel as if she had seen something even rarer than a precious diamond itself. She had actually seen Spat smile, show affection, and even just talk to her as if they were friends, well, sort of. They really just talked about the weather and some other off the wall things.  
  
Spat was feeling somewhat the same way. He felt as if he accomplished a goal. He was actually walking next to Harmony and casually talking with her. He enjoyed her company a lot. He regretted being such a recluse for the last few years of his life. He could not help but stare at her every chance he got. After all, she was beautiful.........inside and out. He loved being close to her, even though he knew that she did not fully trust him. Yet. Maybe he could gain her trust........and maybe even win her affection. He still could not help feeling funny about all of this. His mind always wondered back to the vows he made to himself all those years ago. The vow to never love, and to destroy it. The vow made his life miserable and lonely. He seemed to be enjoying himself with Harmony, so maybe he should forget about it. What could it hurt, anyways?  
  
They arrived at the tunnel which led to the entrance of the clubhouse. The silently entered the dark, cave-like mouth. "Here, lets try not to get lost," Harmony said as she grabbed a hold of Spat's paw. Spat jumped at her touch, and looked up at Harmony, hoping she didn't notice. Luckily, she didn't. He suddenly blushed. Harmony was actually holding his paw? He must be the luckiest hamster on earth! He never wanted to let go! They soon reached the end of the tunnel, and sadly, he had to let go of her paw.  
  
"You stay here while I go talk this over with Boss. I will be back in a few minutes." Harmony commanded. Spat nodded in response, and Harmony smiled and disappeared through the door of the clubhouse.  
  
He stood outside patiently, but started getting a little nervous after Harmony had been gone for a while. Did she abandon him? Was it a trick to get rid of him? He frowned. No, she could not possible do that to someone. She was too nice........but maybe she would do it to him? He sure wasn't nice........that is until now. Or could he consider himself to even be a little nice now? This whole love thing was confusing him so much.  
  
Spat was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the small door of the clubhouse creek open. Harmony exited from the door. She could tell by Spat's face he was anxious to hear what the answer was. She smiled. "Well, it seems after much bribing, I finally convinced Boss to let you stay for a while. Well...........please come in and make yourself at home." Harmony said with a blush. 'She looks so cute when she blushes' Spat thought.  
  
Spat timidly entered the clubhouse. He felt like he was an intruder, after all he had done. The place was just like he remembered it. The round table, the stairs, the TV, etc. He looked around and noticed he, Harmony, and Boss were the only ones there. He saw Boss standing in a corner, eyeing him. Spat knew exactly why, and Boss had a good reason to.  
  
"Eh......hello." Boss said. You could tell by the look on his face that he was not too thrilled about Spat being there.  
  
"Hi....." Spat returned the greeting. He looked shyly at Boss for a moment and immediately turned his head. He was a little embarrassed about......well......everything. Here he was, being given nice hospitality, even though he was a big pest to them most of the time.  
  
Spat decided to give himself a little tour of the clubhouse. He walked over to a shelf and started to curiously look around. The shelf consisted mostly of books. Little did he know he was being watched.  
  
Harmony secretly watched him from her seat at the round table in the middle of the clubhouse. She never thought she would see the day that Spat would change into a better hamster. He had always been a mystery to her. She never knew why he was so evil, and who he really was. She wondered where he came from and what he was really like when he was not trying to put on some kind of act. She could not help but always contemplate on why he hated love. Though, he seemed to not hate it anymore..... Though, she could not possibly understand why a hamster would actually hate such a great thing.....love. Love and friendship was what seemed to get her through her life. Without the affection of her family and the encouragement from her friends, she would go crazy. She thought he must have a horrible life. He must be so lonely..... In their past fights she always saw him as an extremely sadistic creature, now she saw him as a lost soul. Perhaps she could help him?  
  
Harmony could not help but feel a strange spark deep within her each time she looked at Spat. Usually she already had a feeling like this when she saw him -a spark of rage and anger. But now, it was different. Nothing like anything she had felt about another hamster before. She tried to dig through the deepest roots of her mind to figure it out, and she was afraid of the answer? No......she would not possibly be developing feelings of love toward him? Not just any love, but the love that someone would have for their mate? It did not seem possible to her. He was evil.....and she was supposed to do good deeds. But........Spat really seemed to have left his evil ways. He had actually been nice and tried to comfort her. She had never seen him act like that. Could he possibly be changing from his ways? A shiver of happiness ran down her spine at the thought. She hoped so much that it was true.  
  
Spat accidentally knocked a book off the shelf. He bent over to pick it up. Harmony had never noticed how cute Spat could be. He had eyes different from any hamster she had ever seen. They were smaller and seemed to look really cute on him. She never really paid attention to what he looked like.  
  
Harmony did not know that she was blushing to herself. She finally snapped out of her trance when she saw Spat staring right back at her. She noticed that Spat was blushing too, which caused Harmony to blush an even deeper crimson and looked away. Spat was blushing too? She had never dreamed she would see the day Spat would actually blush. He looked really adorable when he blushed, Harmony thought.  
  
Spat's face was still a bright crimson as he shuffled through the bookshelf. He could not believe Harmony was staring at him! And she was blushing too? Could it be possible? Could she really like him as much as he liked her? Maybe she could even love him?  
  
Spat sighed. Nothing on the shelf seemed to interest him. He decided to go sit down on the opposite side of the table that Harmony was sitting at.  
  
Harmony looked up at him. She wished he would site closer to her....... Did she really just think that? Her own thought even shocked herself.  
  
She suddenly got a horrible thought. Would the other Ham Hams accept Spat into the group? She would have to wait and find out........  
  
End of chapter 6. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. ~McKenzie 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow.........it has been a LONG time since I update. Sorry about the huge delay. :( I lost motivation, and then finals came up in school. Well, anyways, I am out of school for the summer. I plan on writing lots of stuff this summer, and maybe even some more Hamtaro stories. Since it had been so long since I updated, I kinda had to refresh my memory. This chapter takes place RIGHT WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF. Yeah, so if ya forgot, review the last chapter, lol. By the way, this is the last chapter. Don't cry! Heh, on with the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Harmony kept on stealing glances at Spat sitting across the table. It had been an hour since he arrived now, and they were quite unsure what to do. Harmony really did not know how to talk to Spat. What she was really worried about was whether or not the other Ham Hams would accept the newcomer. Maybe she could convince him that he really did have a good side to him. She noticed he was slowly coming out of his shell and turning into a nice, "normal" hamster instead of hopping about causing mayhem. She needed reassurance that they would accept him. She would talk to Boss about it, but he was "busy" cleaning around upstairs. She had a feeling he was trying to avoid Spat.  
  
"Spat?" Harmony said, trying to get his attention. He was staring off in space.  
  
"Hm?" Spat responded, turning his head to look at her.  
  
Harmony looked down at her claws on the table and nervously fiddled about with them. "Well........" she began. "I am not sure what the other Ham Hams will say about you staying here, so expect them to be a little.........surprised, or even angry. I hope that they don't take it too hard. I know you have a reputation with him, but........." she blushed. "..I think I have realized that you have a good side."  
  
Her blushing caused Spat to blush too. Did he really hear her right? She said he had a good side? He really must be changing, and others are realizing it! He was in awe.............if he got this far, maybe he could win her. "Th-thanks." He responded shyly. "That must be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."  
  
Harmony smiled at him. Spat smiled back. Spat could not help but stare at her......her pretty eyes. He noticed she was staring right back with a far off look in her face. He scooted closer to her without even realizing what he was doing. He leaned his face closer to hers, and she leaned closer to him. Spat quickly shut his eyes as their lips almost touched.......  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Their was a knock on the clubhouse door which surprised both of them, causing them to fling their heads back and look up.  
  
Spat was furious. He was so close..........so close to do what he wanted to do so long. And Harmony did not even reject him. He looked over at Harmony, he was trying to hide her own disappointment, as was not doing so well.  
  
Harmony walked to the clubhouse door and slung the door open. Hamtaro stood at the door, his hands full of sunflower seeds. At least one good thing came out of this, Harmony thought. If Hamtaro did not knock, he may have caught them. Harmony blushed. Everything seemed to happen so fast. She was really about to kiss Spat. She never thought she would see the day Spat kissed anything, let alone HER.  
  
"Hello, Harmony!" Hamtaro chimed in a sing-song happy voice, which sounded sickening to her for the fact that he had ruined a beautiful moment.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Harmony muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Hamtaro said, twitching one of his ears.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harmony responded, putting on a fake smile. She then remember she would have to tell him about Spat. She peered over her shoulder back at Spat, who was sitting there with a dazed look on his face, unsure of what to do. "Listen, Hamtaro, I have something were are going to have to talk about." She briskly walked out of the clubhouse outside with Hamtaro.  
  
Spat felt that sudden nervousness of being rejected again. How was Hamtaro going to take it with him staying here? He wished it would be easier to undo what he had done, but it wasn't. Even though Hamtaro was a very nice hamster, he wasn't sure he would be too happy about his presence. Spat felt like the scum of the earth, unworthy of anyone's mercy or forgiveness. But Harmony.......she was perfect. She accepted him for who he is. He could not believe he almost got to kiss her! What would have happened if Hamtaro would not have came at that very second? What would it have been like? Would Harmony had liked it? Would she have been mad? He even wanted to kiss her more, to find out what it was like. He had to get her alone, somehow! But how?  
  
Just then, Harmony came in the door, followed by Hamtaro. Spat sheepishly looked at Hamtaro, who had an unsure look on his face. Everybody was silent for a while, the room was very quiet except for Boss's muttered curses upstairs as he cleaned up the place. "Well?" Spat asked. "Can I stay or not?" he asked desperately. He needed to know now!  
  
Hamtaro nodded and smiled. "Sure you can. Please, make yourself at home." Spat sure was shocked. He looked at Harmony who had a smile of approval on her face. Things sure were going his way.  
  
"Oh, Harmony, there is something I forgot to tell you!" Hamtaro said. He pulled out the Love Meter from his back (A/N: You know, the one from the game. I don't know where he kept that thing, and frankly, I don't want to know). "Look, it seemed to have lost some of the liquid inside."  
  
Harmony took the meter from Hamtaro's paws and examined it. She was shocked. It seemed to have lost some of the liquid in it, or maybe it got longer. But how? Had a love been ruined? No, Spat was with them. It actually looked like it was longer than before, but how could that be? She was flat out confused. "I have no idea how that could have happened. Keep an eye on it for me and tell me what happens." She handed it back to Hamtaro.  
  
Over the next couple of hours, more members of the clubhouse arrived. Each one Harmony had a nice little talk with, and they all seemed to accept Spat well. They even made a space for him at the round clubhouse table. He shyly talked with them about random things, like the weather, food, and life in general. He silently hoped they would not bring up any topic on why he was so evil, or about his past. He was very sensitive about the things that happened to him when he was a little hamster. Everyone seemed to be cautious of him, trying to make sure not to erupt his temper like they did the other day when he was sick.  
  
After hours of talking, everyone seemed to clear out. It was around two hours until dark when the last Ham Ham left. It was just him, Harmony, and Boss left. Spat wished Boss would leave for a while so he could talk to Harmony. He had so many things he wanted to tell her......  
  
"I think I am going to go gather some pumpkin seeds for tomorrow." Boss said. He quickly walked out of the clubhouse.  
  
Now was his chance, and he was scared.  
  
He had no clue what to say. Maybe he should ask her on.......a date? Tonight?  
  
"Harmony........" Spat said, twisting his fingers around nervously. "Since.......you know.......it's still a while before it gets dark........I mean.........why don't we go to Funland for a while?" he blurted. He did it. He asked her on a date!  
  
Harmony's face lit up. She was hoping she would get a chance to be alone with him, to tell him how she felt. Perhaps tonight would be the night?  
  
The walked together to Funland, Spat making sure to grab Harmony's paw. They both blushed as they walked holding hands, but each one liked it.  
  
Spat hoped the people would not recognize him. He nearly blew up the whole park that one time. The two hamsters walked to the entrance where they were greeted by a robotic hamster. They headed to the left side of the park where there was a snack bar. Outside of the snack bar was a table and chairs, where a family of three hamsters were resting- a mom, a dad, and a little girl.  
  
"I can't believe you lost our wallet AGAIN!" his wife sighed.  
  
"Daddy, I want some more popcorn!" the little girl wailed.  
  
"Um........I'll look for it again!" the father said as he sped off to another part of the park.  
  
"That is the third time this week!" his wife scowled.  
  
Spat and Harmony quickly walked past the family, giggling about the family's mishap. They walked up to the roller coaster.  
  
"Want to go on this?" Harmony asked.  
  
Spat had always been afraid of roller coasters. He remember one time when his dad took him to an amusement park. His dad was drunk (A/N: don't ask me what hamsters drink.........), and made him get on the roller coaster. It scared him to death, and thus caused his fear of them. He frowned.  
  
"Um........I don't know." he replied.  
  
"Aww, how come? I love roller coasters!"  
  
"Well......I am kind of scared of them, actually. It was my father's fault......." he trailed off.  
  
Harmony had never known much about Spat's family. "You have never told me much about your family, Spat. What were they like?"  
  
That did it. He never had liked talking about his family. Now was the time to explain. "Harmony, I need to talk with you about some important things. I think it will make everything clearer that has happened these last couple of months."  
  
Harmony nodded. "Ok, there is a bench over there......"  
  
"No." Spat cut her off. "I want it to be in private."  
  
"Ok....." Harmony said, unsure of why he wanted it to be so private. "How about over there?" She pointed to an area that led to a hill outside of the park (A/N: this was not in the game........this area is copyright me, heh). On the hill was a bench that overlooked the whole park. It was a popular place for dating hams to sit.  
  
They made their way to the bench and sat down.  
  
"What is it you want to tell me, Spat?" Harmony asked, her eyes full of curiosity and concern.  
  
Spat took in a long breath. "Since you asked about my family, I thought it was time I told you why I was the way I was, the reason I hated love. The reason I caused to much destruction."  
  
Harmony perked up. She was very interested.  
  
"It pains me to tell you this. It has been my secret for a long time. Sometime I can get a little emotional when I talk or think about it, so please bear with me."  
  
Harmony nodded, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Well, it all started..........a very long time ago. I did not have what you would call a loving family. I was born in a junkyard. I was an accidental pregnancy, and my mom and dad wanted nothing to do with me. They called me an accident on legs, and often neglected and abused me. My dad beat me a lot......." tears started to form in Spat's eyes. "He did many horrible things to me. He touched me in ways a parent should not touch their child, and he forced me to do things to him, and, he beat me until I could not stand it anymore." Spat started to sob. Harmony was quick to wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Spat, I never knew......" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"My mom did not care how much my dad would beat or molest me, all she did was make me her little slave, running around doing errands for her. I was lucky to get one meal a day, I was often starving and lonely. I had no friends, all the other little hamsters rejected me because they knew I was different. Even their parents warned them to stay away."  
  
"Spat, that his horrible. How could anyone do that to someone? I wish I would have known about this from the beginning, maybe I could have helped you Spat. Oh, I am so sorry." Harmony whimpered, crying as she gently held and rocked Spat's sobbing form.  
  
"As soon as I was old enough to leave my home, I left for good. I only see them once I year, but that is almost too much. I started hating love, because I was never loved. All I wanted as a young hamster was to be loved, but instead I got hate and rejection. I wanted to make everyone else feel my pain and suffering. I wanted them to know how I felt, how it was to be hated and unloved, and rejected. I was jealous of those who were loved. I know it was wrong, and I deserve what punishment I get."  
  
"No, you don't." Harmony said, soothingly. "You were just misunderstood, a lost soul. You knew no better, Spat. You were not brought up with love, but with hate. You wanted what you could not have, something that everyone needs." She buried her face in Spat's neck. "And I want to show you love."  
  
Spat looked up at her with watery eyes. "Thank you so much, Harmony. You have done so much for me." He took a long breath. "If it were not for you saving my life, I would have continued my life of isolation and suffering. I would have been lonely forever, but you showed me the light. You brought me out of my shell. You showed me what is was like to be loved. If it were not for you, I would be miserable. You are like an angel, Harmony. You are perfect in every way, and I admire you for that. I always feel so good when I am around you, and I feel safe. I feel I can be myself around you. The truth is........I............I..."  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell me whatever is on your mind, Spat." Harmony whispered.  
  
Spat took a long deep breath. "Harmony, the truth is, I love you."  
  
Harmony gasped. Did she really hear him right? Did he say that he loved her? It could not be. Could it really be happening?  
  
Spat mistook her gasp as a sign she did not want him to love her. He burst out in sobs. "I am sorry, Harmony. I know I am not worthy of you, I should have known better. I will get out of your life, forever. I am sorry to have did this to you. I am so, so sorry!" He wailed.  
  
"No, Spat, that is not true!" Harmony cried. "I love you too, Spat."  
  
Now it was Spat's turn to gasp.  
  
"It's true, Spat. Ever since I saw you changing, I saw a whole new Hamster. I saw the real Spat. And I am happy to say that I am indeed in love with him." Harmony said as she nuzzled his neck with her face. "I never thought that you really would have liked me back, but I am so happy you do." Tears of happiness were rolling down her face. This must be the best day of her life.  
  
"Oh, Harmony, you don't know how happy you have made me! I never thought you would love someone like me. An ugly, cold, evil hamster. And I still almost believe I am dreaming. This is a dream come true......."  
  
Harmony wanted to kiss him so bad. "Spat!" she said to get him to look at her.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She leaned in closer to him, hoping her would get the idea. He did, and leaned in closer to her. Closer and closer until finally their lips touched. It was something like they had both never experienced before. It was wonderful, a feeling of warmth flowing through both of their bodies.  
  
When they pulled away, they were both sad it was over. But, of course, there would be more to come. ;)  
  
They both sat under the stairs that night, in each other's arms.  
  
The next day, they were both back at the clubhouse. Harmony told Boss of the news, though he was not all that excited. Well, after all, he did have a crush on her.  
  
Hamtaro came bursting through the door that morning with an urgent message.  
  
"Harmony, remember when I showed you the love meter the other day? It is full again, but look at this!" On top of the red liquid on the top of the meter was a very dark purple level of liquid.  
  
"Weird........."Harmony mumbled.  
  
Then it dawned on Spat. " I think I know a love that has been saved recently." He said with a smirk. Then it dawned on Harmony.  
  
"Oh, yeah." she said with a blush.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Let us tell you about it." Spat and Harmony said in unison.  
  
The End. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- I hope you all liked it. Thank you all again for the reviews! I may write a sequel which would be a small lemon between Spat and Harmony. ;) Only if enough people are for it and would read it, of course. Email me with any suggestions or comments. :) 


End file.
